


Red, Blue, and Freelancers Too!

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Modern AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly Grimmons. Tags will be added, and rating may change! Relationships will be added too! Taking prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not How It Was Supposed To Happen

  "Ok Simmons, you go." Donut urged the boy who had been playing  with the hem of his shirt. His head snapped up, glasses bouncing on his nose.

  "I'm not playing." He said, glancing at the blonde. There was a chorus of 'awwww' and 'come on Simmons!' That came from the group of teens. They reverberated off the walls of Wash's living room that they were sat in. 

  "Don't be so stuck up, Simmons." Grif commented, slapping his shoulder, leaning across the bottle in the middle of everyone  to do so. Simmons rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

  "Fine I'll do it!" He groaned, scooting into the circle. He leaned forward to spin the green bottle. He shut his eyes as it spun and only opened them when he heard an awkward gasp come from Carolina and a giggle come from Tucker, who was punched by Wash.  

  The neck was pointed at Grif, who seemed like he was holding his breath. "No." Simmons said, trying to scoot away. His arm was grabbed by Caboose, who gave him a small smile.

  "It landed on Grif, see?" Caboose pointed out, so Simmons would stay. Simmons' face was red, and he refused to meet eyes with Grif, who still hadn't moved. 

  "He knows, Caboose." Church said, pulling his hand away from his arm. "He also knows he's gotta do it." He said while Simmons shook his head. His head was turned away from Grif, but he could feel him staring.

  Suddenly a hand was on the back of Simmons' neck, pulling him closer to Grif. Their lips connected for two quick seconds, but time seemed to slow down. When Grif pulled away, he leaned to Simmons' ear and whispered, "Sorry." 

  Grif stood up and grabbed his coat, heading to the door. Simmons' cheeks were burning and the room was silent. "Grif! Wait!" Donut called after him. The door slammed, leaving an uncomfortable quiet in the room. "Simmons?" Donut asked quietly.

  "You all made me kiss my best friend." He said before standing up. He sluggishly moved to the door, ignoring the calls after him. "He hates me now." Simmons muttered,  exiting the warmth of the house, into the rainy fall night. Simmons knew where Grif would be. 

  He was at the waterfront, a place they called Vahalla. Grif's feet dangled over a stone wall that separated the grass and water. He watched the small waves below. "You didn't have to do that." Simmons said from behind him. He sat next to him on the stone.

  "Yeah. I know." He said taking his jacket off and placing it on Simmons shoulders. "I wanted to." Simmons blushed and tightened the coat around him. 

  "You can do it again." Simmons mumbled. Grif smiled, bringing his lips to meet Simmons'. Grif had his eyes closed, and hand on the side of Simmons' face. 

  "I've always wanted to kiss a nerd." Grif laughed. 

  "Whatever. Should we go back?" Simmons pointed in the direction of Wash's house. Grif put his arm around Simmons shoulder. 

  "Nah. I'd rather stay here." 

  "Me too."


	2. Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video Games by Lana Del Rey. Love that song.

**It's you, it's you, it's all for you.  Everything I do.**

"Simmons!" Came the call from the pig sty in their side of the base. Simmons appeared, looking irritated and narrowed his eyes. "Did you move my stuff around?" 

  Simmons rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to  _find_ anything in here. Let alone move it." Grif pouted.

  "What exactly didn't you move?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. Simmons leaned against the doorframe. 

  "Your cigarettes." Simmons covered his mouth. "Nothing!" Grif crossed the room, looking up at Simmons with a hard face. Simmons looked at him sheepishly.

  "Gimme them." He held out his hand. Simmons shook his head, backing up. "Why not?!" He asked grabbing Simmons' wrist, stopping him from backing away.

  "They're bad for you." He said as he was pulled forward. "So you should stop." He looked away from the piercing gaze worn by Grif. 

  "Why do you care?" Grif spat, Shaking him by the wrist. Simmons stopped him and held his shoulders.

  "Because you're important to me, dumb ass. You can't die of something stupid." Simmons yelled angrily, reaching into a pocket on his armor and pulling the pack out. He threw it at the orange soldier, who caught it after it hit his chest. Simmons stormed off, leaving Grif in shock and confusion.

**I tell you all the time, Haven is a place on Earth with you.**

  "Close your eyes." Grif ordered. Simmons shut his eyes, sighing. "Keep them closed." Grif made sure, before resting his forehead on Simmons' shoulder. 

  "What are you doing?" He asked, stiffening, but not moving away. 

  "Shhhhhh. Don't ruin this. It's nice." He leaned closer, shutting his eyes as Simmons opened his. Simmons looked up at the sky, blue like the sky on Earth. 

  "I want to go home. When the war's over, we should stay together if you want." Simmons stumbled over his words, resting his hand on top of Grif's. The Hawaiian nodded lazily, beginning to doze off.

  "It's...nice...Simmons..." He mumbled before falling asleep on Simmons shoulder. 

  "Yeah, it's nice here with you, Grif." He whispered, leaning his head on Grif's.

**Tell me all the things you wanna do.**

  "You're drunk." Simmons told the man sitting on the floor. 

  "And you're attractive." Grif slurred. "What do you want most Simmons?" Simmons looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. 

  "For you to be quiet." He said to Grif who was now laying on his stomach. Grif shot him a look, and crawled to him. "I guess I'd like to learn to drive something other than the Warthog." He said turning back to his book. 

  "I'll teach you, nerd." Grif offered, resting his chin on Simmons' knee. "Can I tell you what I wanna do?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

  "I guess."

  "This." He said before leaning up and kissing the side of Simmons mouth. He did it again on the side of his cheek. He burst out laughing, exiting the room. 

  Simmons was blushing, eyes widened, he shook his head, going back to his book. "He could've just told me." He smiled.

  **I heard that you like the bad girls, Honey, is that true?**

Grif was leaning against Simmons, rolling his eyes at the four soldiers in front of him. "For the millionth time, I don't care what Wash does to you, as long as it doesn't involve me." Bitters glared at him. "Shoo." He ordered.

 They grumbled as they walked away. "You're terrible." Simmons groaned, crossing his arms. Grif grinned, locking an arm around his neck.

  "Don't nerds like the bad boys?" He laughed, starting to walk back to their bunk. Simmons rolled his eyes. He planted a kiss on Grif's cheek. 

  "I wouldn't say your a bad boy, more of an asshole." Simmons laughed when Grif snaked an arm around Simmons' waist.

  "That's not nice." He breathed onto his neck. He pulled away to grasp hands with Simmons. 

  "If you were a bad boy, I guess I'd like them." Simmons swung their arms. Grif hummed and smiled, bringing Simmons closer.

**They say that the world was built for two, only worth living if somebody is loving you,**

  "I let you go, Grif! You can't forgive me!" Simmons yelled to the orange soldier who was piloting the ship through the snow.

  "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Grif ignored the maroon soldier. Simmons scoffed, ploping into the co-pilot seat. "Stop blaming yourself." 

  "I wouldn't be able to live without my best friend." Simmons stared out the window. Grif Tsked. "I should've held on tighter." Simmons eyes watered.

  "Why don't you marry me then?" He asked sarcastically. Simmons growled, ripping his helmet of.

  "Fine do you wanna get fucking married?" He yelled, alerting everyone else in the ship.

  "Hell yeah!" Grif returned just as angrily. "Now I don't have to get drunk to kiss you." He groaned.

  "And I don't have to pretend I don't like it." Simmons said. The ship went silent, but soon their laughter reverberated off the walls.

**Now you do.**


	3. Boyfriend Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Grif and Simmons wearing eachothers things sometimes, especially on a dangerous mission.  
> Relatively short one.

  Donut held back giggles after seeing maroon gloves on the hands of a soldier who wore orange. "What?" Grif had asked, dragging his hands off the table they were on. Donut shook his head and shot him a smile, glancing to where he had just put his hands away.

  "Is he wearing yours?" Donut asked playfully, earning a scoff from the orange soldier. 

  "Maybe. He was nervous! What was I supposed to do?" Grif threw his hands up in frustration. Simmons had gone out on a mission with Carolina, Wash, and the blues, leaving Sarge, Donut, and Grif alone. Donur put his hands up in mock surrender.

  "I think it's cute how much you two care, Grif." Donut ran his fingers through his blonde hair, leaning back on the chair he was sat in. "Arent those tight on you?" He motioned to the gloves.

  Grif shot him a look. "On my hand, yes. But not Simmons', and at least he can tighten mine on his hands." Grif absentmindedly inspected the maroon peices on the black underpart. He made a worried face, checking the clock that hung on the wall.

  "He'll be back soon, don't worry."  Donut assured. As if on cue, they heard two Warthogs pull up in the front of the building. Grif stood up so fast, he knocked over the chair, running to the door, practically tackleing Simmons in a hug. 

  "Are you ok? What happened? is that a bullet wound? Oh thank god it's just your armor." Grif, prattled on, eyes moving quickly to inspect Simmons. He pulled him to the table where Donut hadn't had a chance to stand up.

   "Nothing happened, we just had to do a little reconiscense." Simmons assured, squeezing Grif's hand. Grif nodded in relief, his posture returning to the slouch he was know for. 

  "Good, because I really need my gloves." Grif defended. Simmons looked thoughfully down at his.

  "I think I'll keep one, for my human hand. And you can keep one of mine for my hand, that way, it'll all fit." Simmons offered, taking the orange glove off his robotic hand, watching Grif take the maroon off his own tan skin. Grif returned the orange on the hand as Simmons returned his own.

  "Ok, this can work." Grif nodded, interlacing their fingers again.

  "Awwww." Donut commented, a smug smile on his face. "I knew you two would be together forever." 

  "Shut up." Ordered two voices.


End file.
